russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Still Undisputed Leader in National TV Ratings in May
Posted on June 5, 2019 by IBC IBC 13, whose tagline is “Kaibigan Mo!”, is still the most watched TV network nationwide that delivered top news stories, compelling and values-laden programs and sports programs last May, registering an average audience share of 57% versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 31%, according to data from Kantar Media. :Source: Kantar Media IBC 13 is one of the leading TV networks in the country as the home of the PBA and NBA, and the top-rating and award-winning programs like “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?,” “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail,” “Iskul Bukol,” “Talent ng Bayan” and “Sarah G. Live,” as well as its news programs “Express Balita” and “Tutok 13,” “We are number one in both leadership and viewership. That is the one thing where we can claim to be number one,” said IBC President and CEO Kat de Castro. The Kaibigan network’s leadership in ratings is evident in its programs that have consistently topped the list of most watched shows nationwide, with the PBA games keeping its claim as the number one weekend program that Filipinos watch the basketball fans, including the “2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup” are Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (45.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Alaska Aces (45.3%) and Alaska Aces vs. Columbian Dyip (45.1%); and the “2019 PBA Philippine Cup Finals” are San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots (44.7%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots (44.4%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (44.2%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots (43.6%) and Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (42.8%). Sofia Andres’ seamaid fantasy tale “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” (41.7%) discovers the magical adventures of a seamaid as it followed the top spot. “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” (36.3%), the only curriculum-based comedy show on Philippine television, offers viewers entertaining, value-laden and distance learning episodes about high school life, which they learn the lessons every Saturday night, followed by Cesar Montano’s game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (31.2%). “Sarah G. Live” (34.6%) and “Talent ng Bayan” (33.8%) remains the leading weekend programs. IBC’s flagship newscasts “Express Balita” (32.1%) that brought relevant news last month for its Hatol ng Bayan 2019 coverage. Completing the top 30 are “Zylona” (28.4%), and “Tutok 13” (23.1%). 2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup (PBA players), Sofia Andres (seamaid), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Talent ng Bayan (Dingdong Avanzado, Kris Aquino, Regine Tolentino; Tuesday Vargas, Robin Padilla, Valeen Montenegro), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo), Tutok 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) Meanwhile, IBC 13 also conquered all time blocks in May, particularly in primetime where it recorded an average audience share of 55%, compared to GMA’s 47% and GMA’s 33%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. :Source: Kantar Media The Kaibigan network also successfully ruled the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with an average audience share of 38%, versus ABS-CBN’s 34% and GMA’s 30%; the noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 55%, beating ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 31%; and the afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) with a whopping 53% or 23 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 30%. Likewise, IBC 13 also reigned supreme in urban and rural areas, as it earned 58% versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versus GMA’s 24% in Metro Manila; 41% versus ABS-CBN’s 36% versus GMA’s 31% in Mega Manila; 44% over ABS-CBN’s 39% and GMA’s 34% in Total Luzon; 60% versus ABS-CBN’s 53% versus GMA’s 25% in Total Visayas; and 55% versus ABS-CBN’s 51% versus GMA’s 28% in Total Mindanao. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. :2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup (PBA players), Sofia Andres (seamaid), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano) :Maraming salamat :sa patuloy ninyong pagsuporta, :KAIBIGAN! :Dahil sa inyo, nanguna pa rin ang IBC sa buong bansa noong Mayo 2019. :57% IBC | 44% ABS-CBN | 31 GMA :Source: Kantar Media :Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries. :Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Talent ng Bayan (Dingdong Avanzado, Kris Aquino, Regine Tolentino; Tuesday Vargas, Robin Padilla, Valeen Montenegro), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo), Tutok 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel)